


full moon

by devsky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Assassination Attempt(s), Cliche, Dark Past, F/M, Genderbending, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purnama sedang bersinar malam itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full moon

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Purnama sedang bersinar malam itu.

Sekali lagi ayunan pedang, dan pekik nyaring dari dalam aula kebesaran pun kembali terdengar. Di detik itu pula Kise tahu, pesta malam ini akan segera mencapai puncak. Tinggal sulut sumbu utama, maka acara inti dimulailah sudah. Dan yang mendapat kehormatan untuk memantik api malam ini adalah Kise sendiri.

Jadi, di sinilah dia berada: sebuah lorong megah istana, mencari kunci yang akan memeriahkan suasana pesta. Sang Putri.

Seandainya para penjaga tadi tidak menghadangnya di depan, pastilah saat ini Kise sudah menangkap sang putri dan bukannya berkeliaran di koridor begini. Main Sembunyi dan Temukan bukan kesukaannya. Terlebih jika arena permainannya adalah koridor-koridor istana yang panjang, berliku, dan kurang penerangan di beberapa sisi. Tapi, kalau mengingat ada Tuan Putri yang ketakutan di ujung sana … rasanya semua ini sepadan.

Sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum beku, Kise menyeret rapiernya di sepanjang lorong. Ujung senjata itu masih kotor oleh darah pengawal yang beberapa saat lalu Kise tusuk tepat di perut. Ia tak merasa perlu untuk membersihkannya. Toh, masih ada banyak yang harus ia bunuh nanti. Perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia Akashi, habisi semua orang di istana ini tanpa kecuali.

Raja dan ratu adalah tanggung jawab Akashi. Para penjaga biarlah ditangani yang lain. Saat ini fokus Kise hanya menemukan Tetsuna—putri semata wayang raja, satu-satunya yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan Seirin— kemudian membunuhnya. Tidak terlalu sulit. Apalagi sejak awal dia memang dipersiapkan untuk malam ini.

Untuk membunuh seluruh anggota kerajaan.

Untuk membalas semua yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap keluarganya.

Purnama sedang bersinar malam itu.

Bertahun lalu, Kise bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi musuh pihak kerajaan tempatnya dilahirkan. Ia menghormatinya, sungguh. Begitu juga keluarganya. Meski mereka tinggal di manor dekat hutan, terasing dari peradaban luar, tapi mereka tak pernah punya masalah.

Tahun-tahun terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Kise kecil dengan keluarga yang lengkap di sisinya: dua orangtua serta dua orang kakak perempuan. Itu, sampai Yang Mulia Raja mengirim prajurit istana dan memusnahkan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, kakak, pengawal, pelayan—semuanya. Manor megah, tempat yang biasa Kise sebut rumah, dihancurkan dan dibakar bersama mayat penghuninya.

Kise ingat waktu itu ia teronggok bagai marionette rusak di antara puing-puing bangunan. Tak berdaya menyaksikan semua hal brutal berlangsung. Mulai dari kepala ayahnya yang lepas akibat ayunan kapak sang Jendral sampai kakak-kakaknya yang dilempar dalam bara sampai jadi arang. Mereka meninggalkan Kise yang kepalanya berdarah karena mengira ia sudah mati seperti yang lain. Dan Kise menyesali tindakan mereka.

Kenapa mereka tak kembali saja untuk memenggal kepalanya? Atau menggantungnya? Atau mencincang tubuhnya jadi lima? Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik ketimbang membiarkannya berbaring menyaksikan keluarganya tewas dengan mata kepala sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Namun, seolah semesta masih menyayanginya—atau mungkin, semesta memang sejak awal telah menyusun konspirasi untuk mengejek nasibnya— seorang raja dari negeri seberang dan putranya yang masih belia menolongnya dari reruntuhan, membawanya ke istana mereka. Tak hanya itu, selanjutnya mereka bahkan merawatnya dengan sangat baik dan mengajarinya berpedang—yang anehnya dapat ia pelajari dalam waktu relatif singkat.

Kise selamat. Benar-benar selamat.

Sejak saat itu, Kise tahu ia berhutang banyak pada raja, juga pada anaknya—yang selanjutnya ia ketahui bernama Akashi. Karena itu ia sangat menghormati mereka, bahkan saat sang raja turun tahta dan kini digantikan Akashi. Kise telah bersumpah takkan bertanya ataupun meragukan mereka.

Purnama sedang bersinar malam itu.

Kise tidak pernah mengeluhkan titah Akashi. Terutama setelah Akashi membeberkan sebab musabab mengapa keluarganya dibantai hingga tak bersisa—sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah Kise tahu, meski ia telah berusaha mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin.

"Mereka mengira keluargamu adalah pengguna sihir. Dan semua yang memiliki sihir, siapapun dia, harus mati."

Kise tercenung. Keluarganya tewas karena tuduhan tak beralasan. Dendamnya makin menyeruak, sementara niat Akashi untuk menaklukkan Seirin makin bulat.

Maka, disusunlah sebuah rencana. Seirin bukan kerajaan kecil. Apalagi jendral mereka, Kagami, tidak mudah ditaklukkan. Karenanya, mereka butuh persiapan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Menghancurkan dari dalam kedengarannya bukan rencana buruk. Penyamaran dipilih menjadi cara terampuh: karena mereka bisa mengumpulkan informasi dan mempelajari sisi-sisi Seirin yang jarang terjamah.

Beberapa orang diturunkan ke lapangan untuk menjadi mata. Kise dan Reo jadi pelayan baru yang polos dan lugu. Murasakibara jadi tukang kebun istana. Himuro jadi pekerja pengantar yang setiap beberapa hari sekali memeriksa kebutuhan istana. Dan beberapa orang prajurit jadi pengawal. Semuanya punya skenario sendiri-sendiri.

Purnama sedang bersinar malam itu.

Dulu, Kise memang tak pernah meragukan titah Akashi karena ia percaya padanya. Bulan-bulan Kise relakan berlalu dalam hari-hari penyamarannya. Meski tidak pernah senang harus berada di sekitar orang-orang yang membunuh keluarganya, ia memutuskan untuk menahan seluruh emosi.

Kini, entah berapa lama lagi Kise mampu bertahan. Akashi bukan tipe pemberi toleransi. Satu kesalahan kecil berarti kepalamu harus siap jadi sambaran guillotine. Moriyama, seorang prajurit telah kehilangan kepalanya akibat ceroboh sehingga nyaris membocorkan penyamarannya sebagai pengawal. Kise ingat hukuman Moriyama dilakukan di depan mata mareka. Sengaja, supaya menjadi pengingat yang luar biasa bagi Kise dan yang lain untuk terus berhati-hati.

Semua orang takut, tentu saja. Tapi Kise murka. Semua hal yang dilakukan Akashi mengingatkannya pada jendral sial yang memotong-motong keluarganya. Tekanan yang semakin berat membuat Kise merasa sesak, ia marah, tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Sampai suatu ketika, Akashi memberikan perintah yang membuat kesabaran Kise habis.

Purnama sedang bersinar malam itu.

"Aku ingin nanti kau yang membunuh Tetsuna."

Saat perintah itu turun, Kise hanya dapat merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Rahangnya mengencang.

Ia tahu benar siapa Tetsuna—menyamar berbulan-bulan sebagai pelayan membuatnya mengenal nyaris seisi istana Seirin. Dia adalah putri tunggal raja. Gadis itu jelita dengan pembawaan anggun yang begitu menyenangkan. Langkahnya ringan dan teratur. Suaranya bening dan menenangkan. Satu hal lagi: Tetsuna dan Akashi adalah tunangan.

Jika ada seseorang dari kerajaan Seirin yang tak ingin Kise bunuh, mungkin itu adalah Tetsuna. Bukan karena alasan ia adalah tunangan Akashi, melainkan sebuah alasan yang jauh lebih pribadi—dia mencintai sang putri, jauh di lubuk hati.

Lucu memang, bagaimana seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun bersumpah akan membunuh keluarga raja justru jatuh cinta pada sang anak. Ini benar-benar sebuah ironi yang memuakkan. Tapi Kise tak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk menolaknya. Kise hanya bisa menertawakan nasibnya sendiri.

Tertawa kencang layaknya orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan.

Ia jatuh cinta pada putri.

Kise bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Mungkin ini karena Tetsuna memandang dunia dari kacamata yang berbeda dari orang-orang yang selama ini Kise temui. Mungkin juga karena kecerdasan Tetsuna. Atau mungkin ini karena Tetsuna begitu jujur dan apa adanya; tak pernah merasa perlu menutupi dirinya dengan segala hal glamor seperti kebanyakan putri dari penjuru negeri yang bertandang untuk menikmati pesta dansa.

Dan meski ia kadang duduk di samping ayahandanya, dia selalu melihat Kise, dengan kedua mata biru jernih yang penuh kasih sayang. Membuat dendam Kise terbakar habis hingga hanya menyisakan asap. Menyucikan kembali nuraninya. Membuat Kise merasa terlahir kembali menjadi  _manusia_.

Kise selalu iri pada Akashi yang mendapat keberuntungan menjadi tunangan Tetsuna. Tapi raja muda itu tak segan menyuruh seseorang membunuhnya, demi kekuasaan. Arogansi yang memuakkan.

Purnama sedang bersinar di luar. Tapi malam ini bentuknya tak sampai kelihatan semua, tertutup gumpalan awan hitam.

Kise menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman saat matanya berhasil menemukan sosok Putri Tetsuna. Gadis itu berdiri di sebuah koridor. Dia kurus, tapi tidak terlalu kecil. Kulitnya putih nyaris pucat. Api dari obor yang terpasang di sisi-sisi lorong memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Cemas dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Dan sepasang  _aquamarine_  itu masih berkilat begitu jernih seperti biasa, seolah semua kekacauan yang terjadi malam ini tidak mampu merusaknya.

Kise mengeraskan rahangnya. Berusaha agar tak cukup bodoh untuk gemetar.

"Selamat malam, Putri." Tangan kanannya mengangkat rapier. Ujungnya tajam, berkilau ditempa cahaya api obor.

Kise tahu ia bisa langsung menghabisi Tetsuna detik itu juga. Ia terpojok, sendirian, dan tak berdaya. Sekali rapiernya menghunus ke badan Tetsuna, maka tamatlah sudah riwayat sang putri— _checkmate!_

Dengan begitu, tugasnya selesai. Dendamnya di masa lalu juga akan ikut hilang jika gadis ini lenyap, barangkali.

Ini mudah, sungguh.

"Kise!"

Ia menoleh, mendapati Akashi berjalan menenteng pedang dari ujung lorong tempatnya tadi muncul. Bajunya kotor oleh darah, pedangnya juga. Satu tangannya yang lain memegang mahkota berhiaskan batu mirah berharga. Mahkota raja—Akashi sudah membereskan sang raja.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Kise bisa mendengar Tetsuna menahan napas. Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Tetsuna kini.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Kise. "Ingat kenapa kau berdiri di sini," katanya. "Habisi semua orang tanpa kecuali."

"Aku mengerti, Akashicchi."

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibir Akashi. Ia berbalik, merasa aman meninggalkan Kise menyelesaikan tugasnya—yang segera disesalinya karena tiba-tiba saja sebilah rapier menusuk dadanya dari belakang. Darah merembes dari luka sang raja muda.

Akashi menolehkan kepala, mendapati Kise menancapkan rapier padanya. Matanya yang biasanya kuning cerah, kini terlihat gelap. "Kau—"

"Maaf, Akashicchi," kata Kise pelan. Nadanya dingin. "Itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi."

Semuanya sudah tidak penting. Kise sudah belajar memaafkan dan melupakan. Kemarahannya telah lama padam.

Di luar dugaan, bukannya berteriak murka, Akashi justru mengembangkan seringai—yang terlihat aneh karena bercampur dengan kernyit kesakitan. "Kau memang bodoh…," lirihnya parau. "Keputusan ayahku … mengusir ibumu dari istana rupanya tepat."

Kise mengerutkan alis. Apa maksudnya?

"Kaupikir … dari mana bakat berpedangmu itu berasal dan bagaimana … kedua kakak perempuanmu begitu mirip dengan ayahmu … sementara kau tidak?" Seringai Akashi masih terpasang di tempatnya. "Dan bagaimana kau … menjelaskan mengapa kami mau saja memasukkan anak asing sepertimu ke dalam … istana?"

Jantung Kise seolah melompat hingga ke tenggorokan. Bohong.

"Benar. Kita … bersaudara."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi jatuh ke depan. Kehilangan napas dan kehabisan darah. Kise masih berdiri dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Rapier di tangannya kotor oleh darah Akashi.

Suara derap sepatu dan teriakan datang dari koridor.

"Tangkap dia dan selamatkan Putri Tetsuna!" teriakan lantang seseorang—Kagami, kalau telinga Kise tak salah mendengar— menyeruak merusak keheningan mengerikan malam itu. Seekor burung hantu hinggap di dahan pohon, menonton pertunjukkan dari sana.

Yang pertama muncul adalah beberapa orang penjaga dengan pedang di tangan. Mereka berlari dan meringkus Kise yang masih mematung. Beberapa yang lain menghampiri Tetsuna, memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Kagami berteriak lagi, "Jebloskan dia ke penjara! Biarkan sampai membusuk—"

Kise tidak lagi mendengar suara apa pun. Dunia tiba-tiba hening. Matanya menatap sosok Akashi di atas lantai, kemudian bertemu dengan satu set manik biru jernih milik Tetsuna. Mata bulat itu menatapnya dengan iba. Napas Kise tercekat.

Bohong. Tidak mungkin dia baru saja membunuh—

* * *

"—Ta-kun. Ryouta-kun? Kau mendengarku?"

Ada telapak tangan yang bergerak di depan wajahnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuna telah duduk di hadapannya. Istana Seirin telah menghilang, diganti suasana café pinggir kota bernuansa klasik. Malam telah datang, dan kota telah dipenuhi kerlip lampu-lampu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku … agak kesulitan mencari tempat ini."

Dia terkekeh. Ia tahu seharusnya ia marah karena telah dibuat menunggu selama duapuluh menit, tapi ia malah tertawa. "Tak masalah, Tetsunacchi. Aku bisa menunggumu sampai seribu tahun lagi, kalau kau mau."

"Berhenti memanggilku Tetsunacchi."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti juga memanggilku Ryouta-kun," balasnya cepat. "Kautahu aku lebih senang dipanggil langsung dengan nama."

Haah. Napas dibuang. Tetsuna mengalah. "Baiklah, Ryouta."

Dan Kise—bukan, tapi Ryouta nyengir lebar. Iya, dia telah mengubur dalam-dalam nama Kise. Menggantinya dengan Ryouta, memulai hidupnya dari nol lagi semenjak kerajaan Seirin runtuh seribu tahun lalu.

Hidupnya berputar seratus delapanpuluh derajat semenjak masa-masa gelap itu. Kini, dia bekerja sebagai seorang penyiar radio dan model paruh waktu. Kehidupannya berjalan dengan sangat baik semenjak ia mulai belajar untuk terus melangkah dan menatap ke depan. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang belum berubah.

Ryouta menatap gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu kurus, tapi tak terlalu kecil. Tingginya mungkin sekitar satu setengah meter, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang pendek. Rambutnya biru muda, terurai lurus sampai bahu. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian adalah kulitnya; pucat, seperti susu.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menarik senyum.

Lucu memang, seribu tahun berlalu dan kau tetap menemukan dirimu jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama.

Seperti sebuah siklus, Ryouta kembali jatuh cinta pada Tetsuna—hanya saja yang ini bukan seorang putri, melainkan guru TK. Dan Tetsuna yang ini, sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, adalah miliknya.

Sembari memperhatikan Tetsuna memeriksa daftar menu yang baru saja dibawa pelayan, Ryouta tersenyum simpul. Seandainya ia masih hidup di jaman berikutnya, mungkinkah dia bisa mengulang siklus ini?

Di luar, purnama sedang bersinar. Kali ini tanpa ada awan menghalangi.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
